Resolved
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: She's been friends with the Spiderling far too long for nothing to have happened between them. oneshot, smut, Peter\OC


**Alternately titled: Finally. (fic trope – it needed to happen for a long time and so it finally did. Those are fun to write, dammit)**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: being aware of my own age and how old lil Spidey is supposed to be in the MCU, I'm making it clear right now that for this story he's 18 and a senior in high school. Because as usual on here the sexytimes are imminent.**

 **Tl;dr – Peter's of age and so is the girl. Enjoy, dollfaces.**

She clung to his warm frame, nails digging in. The sensation of glorious flight coursed through her every vein.

Of course, she was actually flying. Or at least swinging through the air. Peter flung a web at the next building and they swung at a downward arc, stomachs dropping until they curved back up and landed on the roof.

"Almost home. My window or yours?"

"Yours, bug-brain," she fired back with a smile under her ballcap. "My dad's nosy on Friday nights and your Aunt May has seen me in this outfit plenty of times."

Peter tweaked her side as they ran to the other end of the roof. "That's cause your costume isn't as fancy as mine."

The summer wind now whipping past them nearly tore her words away but she simply laughed them into his ear. "Not all of us can have something made by Tony Stark."

As their apartment complex came into view, Peter made sure they slowed down and landed against the bricks in one of the unlit spots, like they'd done hundreds of times before. She clapped his shoulder and slowly climbed off, leaving him to slide open the window and motion for her to go first.

It was sobering to see the inside of his cozy room after the fight in a dark alley, and she came down off of the adrenaline high a little quicker when she bumped the bruise forming on her shoulder and winced.

"As nice as the view is," Peter said to her backside as she was paused in the windowpane, "I'd like to get into the room sometime, too."

She dragged herself the rest of the way through and tugged off her jacket to let the cooled air soothe her. She turned to watch him clamber in after her, endeared by his every movement, then rolled her eyes at her own hopeful wishes. No matter how many times they came back from fighting, she'd never been able to snag a congratulatory kiss.

"What's up with you?" He'd already removed his mask and run a hand through mussed hair. "Is there something on my face?"

"It's just you in that spandex being distracting." She deflected easily while making herself comfortable in his desk chair, then cursed herself for falling back so easily into their rhythm.

His smile was a beacon before it faltered slightly. "In a good or bad way? Because you've said you liked it before."

"The good way, I promise." She reassured his self-consciousness, letting her eyes linger over him while he watched. A smirk graced her lips to match his and she could have rolled her eyes at the obviousness of the whole thing.

A bit of flirtatious tension had begun plaguing the pair shortly after they met a few months ago, and every smile and wink and sweet phrase had drawn them closer and closer to circle around making a move. But even after they spent almost every day studying or fighting crime together, she'd never been brave enough to make anything come of it. And heaven knows if Peter even noticed.

A sharp ripping sound dragged her attention to where he was standing over his backpack holding an opened IcyHot pack.

"I know that guy hit your shoulder pretty hard. You want this?" But he'd already moved toward her, answering the question.

"Sure, thanks." Rolling up her sleeve, she felt him press it methodically over the bruise and then graze his fingers over her skin when it was done, slowing time down a bit.

His touch was the gentlest she'd felt that day, yet it snapped something inside her. They patched each other up all the time, nothing to it, and apparently there would never be anything to it if she didn't say anything.

"Actually, Peter, there is something," she drawled up through her lashes, having found a lick of courage.

"You hurt somewhere else?"

"No, no. But did you, uh, mean what you said earlier about my ass being a nice view?" The honey dripped from her voice.

His cheeks reddened slightly, the first of his nervous ticks. "Sure, I guess. You've said the same thing about me before. B-but sorry if you didn't like it, I was just playing around. I'll stop if –"

"No, that's not it. I just…" Breath puffed from her and kept her spirits up. "Why, that's what I'm asking. Why do we do that?"

With his hand already scratching at the back of his neck, Peter said, "Well I don't know, maybe that's just something we do because I'm really comfortable around you and I like when I can make you smile when saying that stuff and…you only make that face when I ramble."

Her cheeks spread wide with a grin and she stood to face him, hoping to press one last button. "For being so good at math, you've taken a long time to add us up."

Emboldened by her taunting, his warm palms clasped around her forearms and his brown eyes bore into hers with a sparkle. "Look, I didn't wanna mess anything up before but I'm getting really tired of only thinking about kissing you so I'm gonna do it now."

"Nobody actually warns…" She was cut off by Peter following his word, pressing his lips to hers and sending the world spiraling away for a little while.

The IcyHot was still cold against her shoulder as he wrapped her closer and she plunged her hands into those brown waves. Using the new leverage she pulled his face away from hers to look at him fully, both of them panting. His cheeks had flushed deeper and she noticed just how close she was to that little scar on his temple, a remnant of their first fight together.

"That's, uh…well I'm glad we're on the same page," she whispered while trailing fingers along his jawline, smoothing the skin yet leaving goosebumps in their wake.

He smiled and tried to respond but she caught him in another kiss, loving the feeling of that smile against hers. She'd given him reason to smile for so long and finally she'd get to keep one.

Finally his arms linked strongly around her waist and they were pressed nose to toes against each other, every bit of contact breathing new life into their lungs and being born in their lips meeting again. Peter walked them backwards into a bookshelf and laughed deliciously against her when a few toppled around them.

"Real smooth." She shushed him through her own giggles and in the next quiet moment slowly pulled off her dirt-smudged tee.

He quieted down quickly, eyes like saucers taking her in. "You…ahem, you're pretty. I like that bra."

Laughing again, she began gently pulling at the spider-suit around his neck. "Thanks, it's one of my favorites, too. Now how about your turn?"

A boyish smirk flicked across his lips, turning her knees to jelly at his sudden brashness. He tugged the suit off as far as his lean hips before impatience threw her back onto him, tongue sneaking in as their mouths molded excitedly. The heat of his bare skin against hers burned like the patch on her shoulder and she wanted to bask in it forever.

So when her lips were suddenly left lonely and cold she opened her eyes to meet Peter's clouded gaze. His eyes darted around her face searching for something before they seemed to find the answer in her eyes.

"I'm ok with it, bug-brain," she said softly, pulling him closer. "Apparently we've been waiting long enough."

A shotgun fired and they were off to the races. It was a whirlwind of undressing each other, tugging away layers until only their skivvies remained. Eager fingers brushed newly revealed skin to discover expanses they hadn't dared to before and he planted kisses as flags along the curve of her neck.

Seeing as the bookshelf wasn't a safe shenanigan spot she pulled them toward the plush bed, Peter's lips ghosting over hers while in tow. Being in charge had its perks so she fell on top of him, relishing in the feel of his muscles and hardness splayed beneath her.

"Since you like the bra, you wanna take it off?"

Peter Parker didn't get the chance to be truly giddy about much in his life, but heaven help him he was now. He beamed up at her, calloused hands trailing around to her back for the clasp. He gnawed at his lips in concentration yet the smile behind his eyes slowly faded as the bra was very clearly not coming loose.

"I can't, uh, it's not working?" His voice cracked at the end in the way that always made her smile.

She placated him with a swift kiss to the cheek. "No problem, it takes practice."

She'd gotten as far as unclasping and slipping the straps off her shoulders before finally looking down at him again. Eyes crinkling, crooked smile, and a hand drawing through the ends of her hair.

"Practice as in we'll do this again?" He cocked a playful brow and it took her no time to answer.

"I'd sure hope so."

His retort was silenced once again when she slipped the bra all the way off and tossed it away with only a prayer that she'd find it later. Peter was still at that time in his life when just seeing boobs was overwhelmingly exciting and he reacted as such, laughing in awe and reaching out a cautious hand toward her.

Closing her hand around his, she brought it flush against her breast and let her eyes drop in bliss. He got the hang of it pretty quickly, cupping both and experimentally brushing and teasing.

The duvet was bunched up around her knees where she hovered over him like clouds shrouding a fairy's walk, matching how light and airy she felt as his touch, while the heat meandering to her core was a not doing anything to help anchor her to lucidity. It was all she could do to not rush into it then and there, so she simply laid back down against him and lazily dragged her mouth along his. She could vouch for heavy petting as a great way to pass time because who bothered to count seconds when you could lose yourself to skimming fingers and nibbling lips peppered with sweet giggles.

In a flash she was on her back, left to stare up at Peter's ruddiness with a coy grin. She could feel that he was just as eager as she from the pressure against her thigh and so she hooked a thumb around her panties and said, "Race you."

"You're so on."

She won because he had to scramble off the bed to fully remove the boxers, which gave her time to watch with fascination and calm the nerves tumbling around that were threatening to overpower the desire pooling at her center. But as soon as he turned and caught her gaze, every possible anxiety vanished and her confidence roared back.

"You're easy on the eyes."

"Yeah, right back at you." The scratch in his voice seemed to scrape between her legs and in the next second his hands were on her face, pulling her into a kiss to ground them into the moment.

It was strangely comforting to remember that this was just Peter, whom she knew and liked and was so at ease with having his hands on her. After months of anticipation this was finally happening and yet it didn't lessen the feverish spike when he laid them back down and his palm blazed heavily toward her bare hips.

He found one last bit of resolve and without warning boldly cupped her core. She keened against his cheek and felt her hips try to roll of their own accord.

"Is this alright?" He'd asked her that question many times before – for where to sit in her room, for carrying her with a web, and even that time he attempted to bake cookies. And as with each of those instances her answer was the same.

With a resounding "Yes," her hand moved down to help coax him along. Together they found her bundle of nerves and as he set to work on it she grasped her own abandoned breasts. Screwing her eyes shut magnified the sensation of his nimble fingers working their magic on her, and she would've thought she was at a breaking point until a single digit slipped inside her and the white hot yearning only wound tighter within her.

Hey eyes opened on his concentrated face and saw that he was absolutely mesmerized, like the glowing moon gazing at the sun. She tugged his mouth down to hers and managed to whisper, "You, mmm…feels good."

He took the encouragement and slipped another finger in to massage her and a single crook brushed a spot that had her panting. Whoever told him to make sure the girl gets where she needs to go must've really driven it home because at that rate she was gonna reach the finish line soon.

"Peter, I…hm, I want you with me." She didn't want to do this without him and so gingerly gripped his length and watch as an appreciative moan shuddered through him.

"O-ok, sure thing," he murmured and used his free hand to tuck hair behind her ear, a favorite gesture of his.

Then came the fun part, fumbling for a bit to try and to get everything lined up right. Their hands kept bumping into each other and Peter seemed to be holding his breath in hopes to not ruin the mood. So when she finally burst into giggles, the faint tension disappeared and his sunshine smile shone on both of them.

All at once he eased in, filling her to the brim while he lowered to cage her body with his own. She fought to take in air at the incredible feeling of oneness and settled for breathing in what he blustered out. Pressing a burning kiss to the corner of her mouth, he began slowly rolling his hips against hers in a rhythm that danced to the lively tune of her nerve endings singing.

Peter was everything she could feel and yet he still knew to give both of them purchase by clasping his hand with hers, a sweet anchor amidst the most pleasant storm. She whispered his name and he echoed hers as each thrust lifted them higher toward release.

"Hey," he said through ragged breaths, "you're beautiful and –"

"You too, Pete." A laugh pitched from her throat and sparked their chemistry even hotter.

Gripping him impossibly closer, she kissed the daylights out of him just before one more push of his hipbones against hers drove her off the sweltering peak. His mouth muffled her moan as fire rippled along her skin, her legs falling open to accommodate the heaven bursting between them, and the contracting muscles left her shuddering. He was a step behind, mouth gaping in bliss as his hips stuttered through the finish.

They rode through it together, not letting anything go to waste. When he finally slumped fully on her she couldn't be bothered to care about the crushing weight because all she wanted was to never stop feeling him, never stop seeing those dark eyes fondly watching her, and never stop having him be hers.

"I'd give it a ten," she huffed and gave his fingers still laced with hers a squeeze.

He propped his head up on his elbow, giving her chest to eyes a once over. "Hell yeah."

She was about to give him shit for that shit-eating grin, but instead the last noise she wanted to hear rang out from behind the closed bedroom door.

"Pete, can I come in? I wanted to see if you needed any help with your project."

Peter's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets and he leapt up before tossing the covers over her. Scrambling to shove his Spiderman suit away and find some pants, he called over his shoulder, "Not right now, Aunt May! I'm changing into my pajamas."

"Alright, just let me know when you're done," Aunt May conceded.

From under the covers, she had to stifle her giggles at Peter's frantic movements. Her clothes were strewn haphazardly around the room, though not totally in plain sight. But what if Aunt May came all the way in the room?

"How're you gonna get out of this one, Peter?" she whispered to him.

He nearly laughed, the giddiness still shining through. Their little romp had opened up a whole world of glee for them, as it had been about damn time.

"Guess we'll have to figure it out."


End file.
